


Happiness

by bandeushiismile



Series: EXO Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, I have no clue what else to out but everyone has so many tags aaaa, My First Fanfic, My First Oneshot, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandeushiismile/pseuds/bandeushiismile
Summary: Kyungsoo keeps waiting for her. Little does he know, she has been waiting to meet him all her life, but for different reasons.





	Happiness

Soulmate au where the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your skin.

~~~~~~

"You make me so happy. Thanks for being in my life."

He ran his fingers over the words, written on the inside of his wrist. Soulmate huh? Now would be a good time for her to appear. He was more than willing to share his life with someone. Especially when he felt warm just by reading the first thing she'd say to him.

The words weren't uncommon of course. Being who he is, he had heard them multiple times. At fanmeets, concerts or sometimes at interviews. But it had never clicked, he was yet to feel the connection his friends had described.

So here he was, looking forward to the fanmeet. Soulmate or not, he loved meeting EXO-Ls. They were a team. He loved them, they loved him back.

"Kyungsoo-ah, it's time to go! Stop zoning out." He heard Chanyeol say, startling him. "Aah, sorry." He said, giving the rest of EXO an apologetic smile.

~~~~~

The fanmeet was about to end. He couldn't help the wave of disappointment that came over him. He hadn't meet her today as well. It never failed to amaze him how much he missed someone he had never met. Nonetheless, he carried on.

His fans deserved nothing but the best of him. He didn't have to force his smile when he saw them, they made him happy. And so, he greeted the last person in line.

All EXO-Ls are beautiful. Him and the rest of the members never failed to remind them of the fact. But the moment she smiled at him, his heart skipped a beat. Her smile, it was so dazzling. He didn't want to look away. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to if he tried to, anyway. But he had to, because she had passed him an album to get it signed.

"You make me so happy. Thank you for being in my life."

That's what he heard the moment they broke eye contact. Kyungsoo froze. His heart sped up as he felt the connection settle in place. The feeling was indeed wonderful. He closed his eyes. The joy, the elation, the sense of belonging was almost a little too much for him.

He opened his eyes to see her looking at him with a worried expression. Her forehead was creased as she titled her head a little. He could see the concern in her eyes. Over the years, he had practiced a lot of responses to the words he had anticipated all his life. But he found himself saying none of those.

" I hope to make you a lot happier from now on."

He said with a shy smile on his face. He saw her still at his words. Her eyes bugged out. Damn she was cute.

Her eyes then grew teary as she gave him a shaky smile and all he wanted to do was hug her. Tell her that he was feeling the same emotions. Tell her that he meant what he said. Be her shoulder, forever and always.

So that's what he did.

As they hugged tightly, he heard Baekhyun's voice through the speakers. "Looks like our Kyungsoo finally found his girl. Aish. Eri-yah can you all line up again? Maybe i missed someone."

The fans laughed and started clapping. He heard some "Finally"s and some "Get it Kyungsoo"s from his members as he brought his arms back to his side. She wiped her tears away and gave everyone an embarrassed laugh.

And in that moment, he knew nothing would compare to this. He had found his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first oneshot I have ever written Aah.


End file.
